he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Huntara
Huntara is a fictional character in the animated television series She-Ra: Princess of Power. She-Ra: Princess of Power Silaxians are a race of highly renowned hunters, trappers, and warriors who are dedicated to fighting evil, and Huntara is one of their best. Hordak summoned her to capture She-Ra after losing patience with his minions' repeated failures to deal with her. He convinced Huntara to fight She-Ra by showing her false videos that made She-Ra and the Great Rebellion look utterly evil, but Huntara insisted on fighting alone and without help or support from Hordak or any of his Hordesmen. She drew She-Ra into her trap by capturing Glimmer and leaving a message with Garv the Innkeeper instructing She-Ra to meet her in the Crimson Waste. They engaged in a long battle, which She-Ra eventually won by disarming Huntara. As per the Silaxian code of honor, she turned herself over to She-Ra as a slave, but She-Ra surprised her by saying that she did not keep slaves. Huntara then realized that Hordak had manipulated her and promised that he would pay for his treachery. She released Glimmer from her prison, but the three of them were knocked unconscious by a blast from the Crawler, which Scorpia and Catra had been using to tail Huntara and She-Ra and observe their battle. Huntara, along with She-Ra and Glimmer, was taken to the Fright Zone, where Hordak planned to throw her in a dungeon for failing to capture She-Ra. However, she used one of her smoke bombs to escape her captors and free Glimmer and She-Ra, who helped Huntara recover her swords. The three of them then fled the fortress when Hordak called in a battalion of Horde Troopers. As she boarded her ship and prepared to fly home, she promised She-Ra that the next time they met, they would do so as friends. Equipment *'Silaxian Fighter:' Huntara's personal ship is equipped with wing-mounted laser cannons and Tail Beamers, which she can use to attack targets behind her. *'Bombs:' Huntara carries a number of marble-sized bombs with a variety of different effects. Smoke bombs, flash bombs, and sleep gas bombs are some of her favorites. *'Exploder Star:' When unarmed, this weapon resembles a flat disc. When armed, it turns into a four-pointed star and will explode when thrown into a solid object. It is powerful enough to trigger avalanches. *'Stun Swords:' These Silaxian energy weapons can prevent targets from moving. Huntara uses two of them with great skill. Appearances *Huntara Behind the Scenes *Huntara was designed by character artist Dale Hendrickson. *In the script by Larry DiTillio, Huntara is described as an ebony-skinned warrior, with both Grace Jones and Storm/Ororo of the X-Men being mentioned as reference material.Bustatoon's He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Ebony-skinned Huntara! *Huntara's acrobatic flip toward the screen was staged by layout artist Lenord Robinson and animated by storyboard artist Humberto De La Fuente.Bustatoon's He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Filmation February - Day: 22 *Huntara was supposed to return in a war-themed episode named The Silaxian Wars, written by Bob Forward, storyboarded by Don Manuel and directed by Tom Tataranowicz, but the episode never went into production.Bustatoon's He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Huntara's height! External Links *He-Man.org References Category:Disambiguation pages Category:Silaxian